


Shameless 无耻之徒

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean有的时候非常无耻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless 无耻之徒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shameless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556066) by [sonofabiscuit77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabiscuit77/pseuds/sonofabiscuit77). 



Dean有的时候真是蛮无耻的。  
Sam正在用手提电脑调查一个新案子，他输入了一些常用的搜索条件，下拉网页略过开始几页里相同的词条。  
“嘿Sam，我有个礼物给你。”  
他从屏幕前抬头，Dean的阴茎正对着他，又硬又红，用一个几乎是完美的90度指着他。他把脑袋抬得更高点，Dean正冲他得意地笑着，牛仔裤开着，手扶在胯上。  
“看到什么你喜欢的东西了吗？”  
“…我正忙着。”  
Dean“啪”一下合上他的电脑，几秒以后紧接着响起延迟的Windows注销音效。  
“现在你不忙了。”  
Sam犹豫了一秒，但这其实基本是个不用经过大脑的事。他会做的，他要吸Dean的老二，他喜欢吸Dean的老二。他又朝上瞥了一眼，舔了舔嘴唇然后突然凑近，趁Dean没反应过来迅速一大口把他的龟头含进了嘴里。  
Dean夸张地发出了一声呻吟，用双手抓住了Sam的脑袋，手指蜷进Sam的头发里，指尖摁着他的头皮。  
“继续，吸它，Sam，吸我，操，你的嘴，真是太棒了，你真他妈想要这个，想要我的老二，你这个骚货，你这个见鬼地完美的男孩……”  
Dean的色情话让他兴奋无比这事几乎是有点羞耻的。他以前觉得这很让他不舒服，求着Dean闭嘴只是继续。但那是很久以前的事了，Dean从来没听过他的，于是现在……他已经习惯了。Dean从来没他们一次闭嘴过，他这副色情男主播的样子Sam也开始隐隐期待，甚至让他兴奋起来。  
他凌乱地吸着Dean的阴茎，舔弄着用口水涂湿了龟头，光滑黏腻的厚液流下柱身，滑过Dean的囊球，就像他喜欢的那样。  
“……操，Sammy，就要，天，要射了，如此火辣，我的弟弟，操他妈的棒透了……”  
Sam拉开距离，喘着气，让Dean射在了他的脸上。这就两种选择，要么颜射要么吞入，可他从来没习惯把他兄弟的精液吞下去，他总会被呛到，以一点也不性感的方式。不过不管怎样，Dean喜欢射在他身上，任何一部分都可以。只要Dean能用他的男汁（他的原词）浇上Sam，然后涂在Sam的皮肤上，他就满意了。  
Dean手指抹开Sam额头和脸颊上的几道精液，在他的脸上涂开来，好像那是世界上最贵的乳液。“操，你看起来太火辣了，我的精液在你漂亮的脸上，我的Sam，该死的火辣。”他说。  
Sam呻吟着把他的脑袋往后仰去，让Dean把精液反复揉在他的喉咙上，他读过关于精液的营养性，所以他不如就放任自己的皮肤被他哥哥的变态癖好滋润。而且，这感觉很棒，Dean的动作很轻柔，充满爱意，几乎是虔诚的。

Dean弄完以后在他面前跪了下来。他分开Sam的大腿然后解开了他的裤头，放出了Sam硬挺的阴茎。  
“该我了，”他坏笑着说，“小心了，兄弟，我要把你的猛兽放出来，给它做个永生难忘的健身了。”  
对，Dean有时候也太像个没品的中年人，但无论如何，他的口交技术真不是盖的。

 

Dean的无耻不仅仅和性有关，他的吃东西习惯也几乎是垄断了无耻和恶心这两个词。  
Sam重新开始做调查，Dean没有。他正坐在Sam的床上，从他的大笑声来判断应该是在看什么搞笑的真人秀，嘴里嚼着一包巨型的薯片，碎屑从他的衬衫上一路跌下来，落到Sam的床上。Sam看着他手抓了一大把塞进嘴里，然后在床单上，Sam的床单上擦了他油腻腻的手指。  
“看在他妈的份上，Dean，你能别这么做吗？”他猛地说出口。  
“啊？”Dean转头看他，困惑地眨眼。  
“去你自己的床上吃！别把我的搞得一团糟！”  
“但你的床舒服多了。”Dean反对道，又抓了满手的薯片吃。  
Sam恼怒地叹气，把手里的电脑推开，他起身，大步跨到床前，从Dean手里抓起那包薯片然后丢到了地上。  
Dean目瞪口呆地看着他，无声地嚼着薯片，一片半碎的黏在他的牙上。  
“闭上你的嘴，苍蝇都要飞进去了。”  
“你偷了我的薯片！”  
“我在帮你忙，Dean。”  
“啥？你没有。”  
Sam坐上了他旁边的位置，戳了戳他哥哥的肚子。他的手指陷了进去，而Sam意有所指地挑起眉毛，捏住一团软软的肉。“我在帮你。”  
Dean生气地喷出一口鼻息然后把他的手推开，“滚开，离我远点。”  
“好吧，”Sam耸耸肩，“但下次我们不得不买新裤子的时候你可•再•别抱怨。”  
“因为那是你故意把我的裤子洗缩水了！”

 

他们下一个活在一个社区泳池，一个五岁男孩的鬼魂徘徊在他三十年前溺死的地方。Sam浏览当地的档案，计算出了那个孩子可能是近几年十一件溺亡案件的凶手，所有受害者都是六岁以下的小孩，所有案件都发生在同一个泳池。  
这是个常规的活。整个调查只用了他们一个小时：男孩Joshua Rayne下葬的墓地很好找，以及， 终于有一次，他的父母没有存下他躯体的任何部分作为留念。这活简单地不可思议，在他们挖坟的整个过程Sam几乎都在等着坏事出现。Dean闷着不说话，当他们离开墓地的时候，晨光刚好开始以夸张的粉色条纹点亮天际。Dean在路过那两座属于最近两个受害者的墓碑的时候停下了脚步。枯萎的花束、湿皱的卡片还有一个有着悲伤表情泰迪熊点缀在周围，而Sam能看到Dean把这一切收尽眼底以后肩膀的紧绷。  
“我们做得够好了 。”他安静地开口，靠近一步，肩膀和Dean的轻撞。  
Dean转过头，凝视了他很久。最终点了点头，转身离开。  
剩下的一天里Dean都表现地十分疏离，他把自己闭锁起来，让Sam开车，自己躲在了他那副杂货店买来的廉价太阳眼镜后。Sam看了一眼他哥哥嘴边拉紧的线条，把车掉头开向了木屋的方向。而如果Dean意识到了他们的去向，他也什么都没有说。

 

木屋原先属于Bobby一个朋友，六年前他被一个鸟身女妖杀死了，Bobby从他手里继承了这个木屋，而自那以后，这基本就是Sam和Dean非正式的基地了。Bobby从来没用到它，坚持说他不需要，让他们接手这间屋子，把它当成一个休息站或一间仓库，一个他们需要停下来喘口该死的气的时候能去的地方。今天他们绝对处在了上述所说的状况。几年前他们把木屋翻修过了一遍，所以它几乎称得上是温馨的。Hell，与他们所待过的任何一个称之为家的地方相比，它要温馨多了，尽管它缺了暖气系统，还有个漏雨的屋顶。  
Sam把食物和杂货填进冰箱里，Dean检查起他们需要补充的猎魔用品的清单。当他来厨房帮Sam一起弄臀肉，他已经看起来开心了点，在Sam试图切点菜的时候以他一贯的不知廉耻把阴茎顶在Sam屁股上磨蹭，一边对他上下其手。  
后一晚他们在双人床上做爱，Dean和他四肢交缠，一条手臂搭在Sam的胸口，紧拥住了他。他们操完之后Dean通常不会和他分享一张床睡觉，他喜欢滑回他自己的那张大号床，所以Sam清醒着躺了一会儿体会这感觉，享受他们之间的亲近，即使他从没向Dean承认过这一点。

接下来的三天他们无所事事地度过，坐在炉火边虚度时间，吃着自制的食物，享受对方的陪伴，纵情于彼此的躯体之中。第三天晚上，Sam逛到门外，看见Dean在门廊里的铁锈秋千上。他坐在那里，蜷在他的皮夹克里，呼吸离开嘴变成一团白色的雾气。他后仰着脑袋，正看着天空，看着闪烁旋转的星辰，脸上带着柔软的沉思表情。他抬眼，看见了Sam。不发一语地，他伸出手把Sam拉到他身边，将他冰冷的嘴唇贴上Sam温暖的那一对，而Sam跌坐在他身上。

这就是了，Sam想，这就是。

 

Dean不像从前那样经常被搭讪了。他有点不开心，有时候他喝醉了就会表现出来，他在Sam面前用颠三倒四的句子哀悼自己失去的魅力，求着Sam结束他这人老珠黄的悲惨境遇。  
“你没有人老珠黄。”Sam耐心地告诉他。  
“那为什么她对我不感兴趣？还有，看，这里居然没有一个姑娘在打量我？”  
“那可能是因为你一整晚都把手放在我的裤子里？”Sam说。  
Dean眨眨眼，然后慢慢地把他的手从Sam的屁股口袋里抽出来，好像对它一直在那儿惊讶万分。  
“呃，对，我猜，那大概是个原因吧。”  
Dean重新高兴起来，但Sam知道不只是因为这个原因。Dean年纪大了，接近四十岁了，他那些老式的搭讪词时常会让他败下阵来。以及，他总是和Sam同进同出，姑娘们不傻，她们知道一个男人是不是真的对她们有兴趣。而Dean时不时瞥向Sam的方向确认他的样子肯定是个致命的暴露。  
Sam用手肘轻推了推Dean，然后喝光了他瓶子里剩下的啤酒，“来吧，我们走吧。”

 

而当他们在芝加哥走进了一个gay吧，Dean时来运转。这个地方是个虚有其表的台球厅，挤满了穿着紧身衣服、皮夹鼓鼓囊囊的家伙，从他们的起哄和欢呼声来看，这些人肯定是玩大票子的。Sam仔细地观察着他们，Dean从吧台带着他们的啤酒和两小杯野格过来。  
“野格？认真的吗？”  
“促销。”Dean耸耸肩。  
Sam做了个鬼脸，但他还是把酒闷进喉咙里，这酒完全就像他记得的那样恶心。  
他又盯着那些打台球的人几分钟，然后起身把他的皮夹克和外衫脱了下来。里面只剩他的底衫，但很干净，在他的胸膛和肩膀上紧得惹人注意。这让他能得到他想要的反应。  
“哇哦，Sammy。去把他们拿下，tiger！”Dean低吼一声，抛给了他个欣赏的眼色。  
Sam坏笑了一下，在从容不迫地走向台球桌的时候志在必得地看了一眼他哥哥。

 

两百美金到手，Sam已经把两个人打下桌子了，在中途停顿的时候他花了点时间确认Dean。Dean很好，当然他是。他正和一个年纪跟他差不多，像是一个没那么火辣版的Dean的男人相谈甚欢。那人穿着一件几乎是一模一样的皮夹克，里面是一件法兰绒衬衫，还有着和Dean完全相同的发型。这就是如果Dean是gay的话他的样子，Sam想，但其实他看上去和Dean也没啥大的差别，除了他根本及不上Dean的一分好看。  
Dean正毫无廉耻地在和这个傻子在调情，后倾着脑袋，因为那个家伙的说的——毫无疑问一点不有趣的——什么东西而大笑起来。Sam盯着那人的脸，他正在看Dean说话，看着他的嘴，用一种呆滞的、饥渴的眼神，而Sam觉得身体深处涌上来一阵多余的嫉妒。他很容易嫉妒，一直是这样。Jess以前总是用这个调戏他，可Dean才是真正能让他疯狂的那个人。他花了这么多年看着Dean和其他人在一起，而即使他知道Dean不准备做任何进一步的事，他还是忍不住地啮咬着胃里的怒意。  
他转身重回桌球台，成功又赢下了五百美金，回应了其中一个对手不服输地想要重来一局的叫嚣。当他终于有机会重新看向Dean的时候，他看见他哥哥一个人坐着，那个崇拜者显然已经被打发走了。这让他洋洋得意。他快速地打下了这一局，抓上他的赢钱，几乎是跑着穿过酒吧来到了Dean面前。   
“你准备好走了？”他问，一边把他的外衫重新穿上。  
“我早就准备好了。我在看你打球，你把那些蠢货的家当通通赢进口袋的样子真是辣透了。”Dean的声音几乎是低声地在咆哮，他的皮肤变得通红，他们四目相对时他的眼神幽暗、充满了渴求。

到了外面，Sam把Dean推在车门上，无视Dean对别他妈刮花了漆的抗议，Sam径直把舌头捅进他的兄弟的嘴里，像要窒息一样地亲吻了他两分钟。Dean在他的手臂里激动地不成样子，在Sam一遍一遍亲吻他的时候毫不羞耻地不停顶弄着Sam的大腿，在接吻间隙喘息出断断续续的气声，“天，想要你，太他妈想要你了，Sammy，快点，Sam，继续吻我，我的Sammy……”  
他们就在那里给对方手活，推挤着抵在Impala上懒散地接吻，手圈在彼此的阴茎上，牛仔裤半解着，衬衫下摆碍事地挤在中间。

 

他们在波士顿干一个失踪人口的活的时候Dean到了三十九岁。那是个假警报，跟超自然一点也没有关系，那个小姑娘最后倒是真的和她的渣男友私奔了。Sam又气又恼，觉得他们被骗了。而如果他都很生气了，Dean就更不能看了，他又冷淡又烦躁，不停地抱怨，无端地用鸡毛蒜皮的事挑起口角，怪Sam给他们找了个这么烂的活。Sam知道Dean这样是因为他的生日到了，毕竟，Dean三十九岁了，他变老了，到了中年，这其实也真是件不可思议的事。  
Dean准备开出城，但Sam阻止了他，让他开到四季酒店。他还有着从gay吧桌球上迎来的那些赢钱，Dean前几晚在扑克上赢了一笔大的，于是他们身上大概有超过一千五百美金，完全够他们享受一晚奢侈的套间了。他们需要这个，他们需要休息而这还是Dean的生日。  
Sam对那位笑容甜美的前台小姐介绍他们俩是对心血来潮的蜜月情侣，在去新英格兰的旅途中想在波士顿停留一晚。这是一步好棋，她开始对他们滔滔不绝，保证他们说会送“两瓶！不是一瓶！”情人香槟和一个豪华果篮上来。  
“豪华果篮？”上电梯的时候Dean牢骚道，“一个果篮可不值得让我假装娶了你。”  
Sam无视他。就个人来说，他对那个果篮还有点小激动。

看见了那个按摩浴缸以后Dean的坏脾气马上消失了，而他发现了数计百计的Red-Hott XXX频道（色情频道）以后更是整个人都快乐地快要爆炸了。  
“哦兄弟，这太棒了。我们就完全，别睡了吧。”  
他们先用了按摩浴缸，虽然两个人都进去是有点挤没错，而且每次不论是谁动作大一点就会有一波水溅到地上去，不过这依旧真他妈棒透了。Sam把Dean拉到自己身上，用手臂环住他的上身，沾到肥皂沫的手指滑进Dean的头发里，一手在他的皮肤上探索，捏了捏他的乳头。  
Dean把头转过来，带着思考的表情，“你觉得我能不能屏气屏到把你吸出来？”  
“不能，而且我也不想你去试。你会淹死。”  
“你真懂得怎么扫人兴，Sammy。”  
“闭嘴来吻我。”他说，然后Dean照做了。  
他们第一顿操是在浴缸外面，在蒸汽的半遮半掩下。Dean在大理石的浴缸边上撑着自己（这高度简直完美），Sam抓着Dean腰上赘肉（作者这里用的词叫love handle，萌die），一边深深地干进去，引起两人的灵魂共颤。Dean还是跟个色情男主播一样喘着气说话，“更多，给我，该死，他妈的干深点，Sam，想要你完美的老二，来吧，给我，Sammy，操他妈的上帝……那么火辣，我的弟弟……”

之后他们穿着酒店的情侣浴袍闲在房间里，喝着情人香槟和搭配的水果。Sam用草莓蘸进香槟里，想喂给Dean，而对方扭头鄙夷地哼了一声。  
“天啊，伙计，你真他妈娘。”  
“这么说的人刚用屁股来了一炮。”  
“是被他的兄弟，”Dean指出，“乱伦完全抵消了搞基这事。”  
Sam拉长了脸，“你真是一团糟。”  
“这么说的人刚操了他的哥哥。”Dean把这句还给他，坏笑了一下。他抓起一个桃子，大大地咬了一口，汁水从他的嘴角上滑下来，滴落在之前还是一尘不染的浴袍上。Sam大笑着靠近，舔掉了Dean脸上的桃子汁。

Dean在付费频道上点了些黄片，一边看一对拉拉泥地摔跤一边让Sam给他口。他顺着往下点开了一部钙片，两个看起来整个人被油膏浸过了的男学生正在互相打屁股。这片子他们的老师进来了以后终于好些了，Dean及时赶上那个体型健硕得吓人的校长在桌上强上那个漂亮的男学生的时候操进Sam身体里。Sam伸长脖子让他能在被他的兄弟打桩的同时看见电视。他应该觉得羞耻的（因为，真的，即使是在钙片的掩盖下做，乱伦真件不成体统的事），但这整个场景只让他兴奋地无以复加，就算是钙片里有个痛苦地要命的双龙入洞。

在不得不退房之前他们最后来了一场，Dean在皮座椅上骑了Sam，然后这间湿得一塌糊涂的房间里互相吸了出来。回大堂的电梯上Sam把Dean推到镜子上，舔过他在Dean脖子上吸出来的吻痕，在湿漉漉的深吻间隙喘着气说，“生日快乐，哥哥。”直到电梯到底楼他们才分开，完全无视电梯里其他的路人惊悚的眼神。  
一个老妇人在他们走出电梯的时候怒视他们。Sam愉快地冲她微笑回去，调整了一下裤子。Dean看着他的动作，在那个妇人转身背朝他们走开的时候大笑出声。  
“哦，Sam，你有没有看见她在你叫我哥哥的时候脸上的表情？”  
Sam得意地坏笑了一下，捏了捏Dean的屁股，“我当然不会错过。”  
Dean抓住他的手，把他拉进一个长长的亲吻，低语道，“最棒的生日。”然后他才终于拉开身体。

 

Sam第一次和 Dean搞上是在他十五岁的时候，第一次和Dean做爱是十七岁。他明天就要三十五岁了，这意味着他和他哥哥享有（诚然，时断时续，不过总体来说是长时间的）性关系有将近二十年了。那比他活过的半辈子都要久，那是他生命的七分之四时间。  
“你有没有厌倦过？”他突然冲口而出。  
他们为了Sam的生日重回到木屋里，准备脱衣服上床。Dean在卧室的另一头，垂眼在脱他的衬衫。他抬起头，冲Sam皱起眉，“嗯？你说了啥吗？”  
“我和你？你难道没有和我上床上厌过？”  
“你到底在说什么狗屁玩意？还有为啥你还没脱光？”  
“这就是我在说的东西——我和你。你有没有意识到我们已经乱伦了快二十年了？二十年了，伙计！”  
Dean耸耸肩，剥下了他的牛仔裤，踩在溅过泥的裤脚上把它脱掉。“是啊，我也感觉是有那么久了。”  
“这一点也没吓到你吗？”  
“为啥这会吓到我？”Dean看上去真的被搞糊涂了。他身上只剩一条拳击内裤了，而Sam看向他，仔细地凝视起他。  
Sam还记得十五岁的时候第一次滑下他哥哥的身体。他记得Dean的身体有多紧绷，他坚硬的小腹和突出的髋骨，皮肤如此光滑紧致地铺展在每块形状完美的肌肉上，比起他偏瘦的躯体他的阴茎显得那么肥厚。他全身没有一丝赘肉，没有任何多余的体脂。  
Dean现在三十九岁了而他也能看出迹象。他更老、更沉重、更柔软了，肉感的脸颊和双下巴出卖了他，圆圆的肚子抵在拳击内裤的裤腰带上，屁股圆润又丰满。尽管天使让他重生过一次，Dean的皮肤总是布满了伤疤，他的头发里夹杂着灰色，皱纹散布在他的眼角，笑纹深深刻在嘴边。Dean身上有赘肉了，可Sam爱死了，最喜欢在操Dean的时候抓着它们，喜欢他那些赘肉(love handle)捏起来的感觉，喜欢在他下巴的软肉上亲出吻痕，喜欢把他的手撸过Dean软软的胖胖的小肚子，喜欢膜拜他的兄弟带着伤疤和瑕疵的身体的每一寸。  
Dean是整个星球上最美好的东西，而Sam从来没有停止渴望他。

“你是对的，“他最终说，”我只是，有点被吓到。“  
“被什么吓到？“  
“我们，“他说，”我有多爱你、和有多渴望你。“  
Dean看上去有点尴尬，点点头，这点头的意思是他不知道该回答些什么，正打算要逃避。终于，他叹出一口气，放松了鼓起的脸颊，抬起头，迎上Sam的眼睛，“嗯，我，操，Sam，我也是。你知道的，你这个傻瓜。“  
Sam的笑声发颤，他咬住嘴唇，感受到一股眼泪开始灼伤他的眼眶。他无可救药地感性起来，不知道怎么会这样，大概可能是因为明天就是他的生日了。他就要三十五岁了，他从来没有想过能活到这个年纪。

他深吸一口气，重新稳住他自己，“是啊，天。我刚才简直像个娘娘腔，对吗？但我爱你，兄弟，我只是，我如此爱你，你知道。有时候，Dean，有时候这太难以承受了。”  
“伙计，这还用你说？”  
Sam喷笑出声，可怜巴巴地摇摇他的头，“上帝啊，让我们只是，就，做爱吧，嗯？”  
“诶，终于！”Dean微笑起来，眼角漾起皱纹，“把你火辣的屁股挪过来，你这个大姑娘。”  
Sam绕过床，把Dean拉近他的怀抱，他的脸埋进Dean的脖子里，深深地呼吸他。  
“我想要下一个二十年——想要这个，想要你。一直，Dean。”他呢喃。  
Dean把手推进Sam的发间，歪过脑袋让他们面对面，近到共享呼吸。“是啊，我也是。现在闭嘴，你这样简直吓到我了。”他靠近，轻柔地吻上Sam的嘴唇，消除刚才那些话语带来的紧张。Sam闭上眼睛，感到Dean拉开了点距离，他再睁开，Dean正看着他，嘴边带着个没有完全消逝的一个邪笑，“现在快吸我，我已经饥渴难耐了，伙计。”  
他把手放上Sam的肩膀，推着他跪下来。Sam随他，横竖他都是想要这个的，他想要吸Dean的程度就跟Dean想要他吸一样深。他把Dean的短裤脱下来，用嘴包住Dean的龟头，双手抓上Dean的屁股然后把他用力一推进入自己嘴里。  
Dean急喘了一下，呻吟起来，一边断断续续地咕哝着：“对，来吧，用力吸，Sammy，好好地吸，你这张该死的完美的嘴，上帝啊，爱你，我的Sam……”  
Sam心底里微笑起来，一边用舌头舔弄Dean的龟头。是啊，Dean有时候是挺无耻的，但借用那些个成堆的蹩脚的摇滚歌词，Sam不想这改变一丝一毫。

 

 

END


End file.
